She's a Super Sneak
"She's a Super Sneak" is the third episode of Season 1. The title is a reference to the Rick James song Super Freak. Plot Miley and Jackson both want to go see the latest Ashton Kutcher film but have to study while Robbie Ray goes out for a business meeting. After what seems to be a long time of studying (while the expired time was actually only 15 minutes), Miley and Jackson both sneak out separately. Miley meets up with Lilly and Oliver while Jackson meets up with Christopher. In the process of trying to appear to be friends with Ashton Kutcher, Miley and Jackson meet up. When Jackson spots Robbie Ray at the theater, everyone takes cover behind a cardboard cutout advertisement for a different movie. As Miley and Jackson are watching Robbie Ray to stay out of sight, Robbie Ray calls them to check up on them. After nearly blowing their cover that they are at home studying, it is revealed that Robbie Ray is not on a business meeting but on a date. Miley is upset because she thinks that their dad is replacing their mom (Susan Stewart) who died 3 years previously, with somebody he hasn't even told his kids about. Jackson steals Ray's palm pilot and finds out that the woman is a real estate agent named Margo Diamond (Lindsey Stoddart). Lilly has a minor brain fart when told she is the woman who is "on the bench" at a particular intersection, assumes Ms. Diamond to be a homeless real estate agent. What Jackson was really saying was that she is the woman who has an advertisement on the bench. To learn more about Margo, Miley dresses up as Hannah Montana and has Jackson pretend to be her chauffeur at the real estate agency where Margo works. Hannah pretends she is interested in buying a house while trying to find out more about Margo. But the manner that Miley and Jackson investigate Margo is very awkward and intrusive with Miley and Jackson rummaging all over Margo's desk. When Robbie Ray suddenly arrives, Miley and Jackson hide in a closet. When Margo tells Robbie Ray that "Hannah Montana" is in the closet he realizes that Miley and Jackson are there. After Margo leaves the room remarking about Hannah's eccentric behavior, Jackson and Miley come out and Miley walks away, angry at Robbie Ray. Later, at their house, Robbie Ray hears Miley playing guitar and singing the song "I Miss You" about her mother. He apologizes and they talk about how much they miss her. While they're hugging, Robbie Ray finds the rope ladder that Miley used to sneak out but Miley says to not ruin the moment. Robbie Ray agrees, saying he'll ruin it tomorrow. Trivia * In the episode, Robby reveals that Jackson doesn't have a job, as Jackson takes change from the counter. Jackson starts to work at Rico's in the next episode, "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't". * Margo Diamond is never seen again after this episode. * In the 2007 film Bridge to Terabithia there is a scene where She's a Super Sneak is being watched. * The cardboard cut-out that Miley & Jackson hide behind is for a fictious movie "The Adventures of Little Miss Red Shoes." The fictious movie is a parody of the real movie Little Miss Sunshine. * Even though all the songs that Hannah sings are on the Hannah Montana soundtracks, the song Miley sings in this episode, titled "I Miss You", does not. Instead, it appears on the album "Meet Miley Cyrus", which is the 2nd disc on the Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus CD. * According to Jackson, it's been at least three years since his and Miley's mom died. Also, unlike his sister, Jackson seems okay with the idea of their dad dating--Jackson even points out that their dad's probably just been really lonely ever since their mom died. Quotes *'Robby:' up a fish Look at the size of this bad boy! Put up quite a battle, too. It was him! Then it was me! Then it was him! Then it was me! *'Jackson': Dad, you got him at the fish mart. *'Robby': Yeah, but you should have seen the size of the lady who tried to take him from me. It was her! Then it was me! Then it was her! And then it was... *'Jackson': All right, all right, Dad, I get it. *'Robby': So, what’s it going to be, Bucky? Pan-fried or Barbeque? *'Jackson': Dad, remember what we said about naming the fish? *'Robby': What? fish in Jackson’s face *'Jackson': It makes him a little harder to eat. ---- *'Jackson': You see, little sister. Dad as a single parent, is just trying to make sure that you have the proper guidance. And I for one commend him on his commitment to education. *'Robby': Son, I'm glad you see it that way, because I'm committing you to stayin' home and studing this weekend to. *'Miley': Ha, ha! ---- *'Robby' I'm headin' out to my meeting. I should be back around 11:00. I'll be on my cell if anybody needs me, so try not to need me. ---- *'Miley': Dad, I know I have midterms Monday, but the new Ashton Kutcher movie is previewing tonight. How many "prettys" do I have to put before please to get you to let me go? *'Robby': No... *'Miley': Pretty? Pretty...? Pretty... ? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty, please, Dad! Please! *'Robbie': Whoa! *'Miley': I can go? *'Robby': No! You can stop. ---- *'Robbie' Jackson & Miley: I don't know, you guys think I'm being too tough on you? *'Jackson & Miley': Yeah. *'Robby': Good. Then that means I'm doing my job right. ---- *'Miley' Robby: Now, I know you already said no, but I've been studying a lot since then. I sneezed a while ago, and algebra came out. *'Robby': Well, next time, sneeze a little smart on your brother. He could use all the help he can get. ---- *'Jackson': Who really needs history? It's so yesterday, and I'm about the future. *'Robby': Yeah, and so am I. And right know, I see you at 35, living with me, no job, still stealing my change off the counter. ---- *'Hannah': Jackson, you're on my foot. *'Jackson': I can't move. I've got a for sale sign... in my backyard. ---- *'Miley': I love lying to him. *'Lilly': You're right it's fun! ---- *Cooper is working at the movies *'Cooper': (to Jackson on his cell phone) Hey, check this out, J-man. I just found out that... Hold on a sec. (to a customer) Theater 3? I'm guessing it's very close to theater 2. Can't you see I'm on the phone?! I swear people get dumber and dumber every day. *'Jackson': Hello, you're costing me minutes here. *'Cooper': You got to get down here, and I'm telling you this on the DL... (to an old lady) Keep the walker moving, lady. If you were supposed to hear, it'd be on a speakerphone! ---- *'Jackson': (pretending to talk on his cell phone in front of some girls) Hey, Ashton. Mr. Kutcher, my man. The Kutchinator, Kutchy-Kutchy you. What's that, my close, personal friend? Come to your party tonight? Sure. I'll just find myself a little hottie and we will party like it's 1999... (his cell phone rings and all the girls leave) ---- *'Miley' Robby: And, uh, you were in, um, a meeting. How did that go? *'Robby': Fine. *'Miley': "Fine"? One syllable? That's all I get? *'Robby': Okay, it was really fine. Three syllables. Keep the change. ---- *'Robby': This...is a ... book. Go forth and learn! ---- *Oliver and Lilly convince Miley to go to the Ashton Kutcher movie with them *'Oliver': I heard Ashton Kutcher's going to be there. *'Miley': Okay, now you're just being cruel. But that's good. It's working. Keep going. *'Lilly': (in an evil voice) Do it... do it... Ashton... do it! *'Miley': Oooh, just one more time. *'Lilly': (in an evil voice) DO IT! *'Miley': Okay! ---- *'Jackson': (to himself) What can I say, Dad? She snuck out, I followed her here, I'm just as disappointed as you are. *'Miley': What are you doing? *'Jackson': What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to sell you out. *'Miley': Listen, buster, if I go down, I'm taking you with me! ---- *'Jackson' Margo Diamond: Hey, isn't she that real estate lady? You know, the one on the bus bench in front of the library. *'Lilly': Your dad's dating a homeless real estate lady? Whoa, that's weird. She sells houses, but she doesn't have one. *'Jackson': I meant the ad on the bench, Miss Einstein. ---- *'Jackson': (using the orange to act like Miley) Hi I'm Miley Stewart, hehehe. (uses the apple as him) And I'm her brother Jackson, and we snuck out to the movies last night and saw that you were on a date with our father. Now why are we telling you this? Having some insane desire to want to get caught and be grounded for the rest of our natural lives. *'Miley': How come you always get to be the apple? ---- *'Jackson' Cooper: Look at all the chicks! It's like cheerleader tryouts. *'Cooper': It's better. Here we don't have to wear those itchy man sweaters or do the spilts. You know, I still can't ride a bike! ---- *'Miley': hiding from Robbie at the movies I hate lying to him. *'Lilly': You're on your hands and knees at a movie theater. The honesty ship has sailed! ---- *'Jackson': But my midterms were last week! *'Robby': Yeah, no kiddin'. I had to wrap the fish in something. C! *'Miley': Minus! ---- *'Miley': Remember my um, "Ha, Ha" from before? I can now add one more "Ha." Making it a full Ha, ha...wait for it... Ha! ---- *'Lilly': Yeah, let's get those feet moving. My Mom's in the car "Groovin to the Oldies" and it's getting uglier by the decade! ---- *'Jackson': Oh, I don't know what to say, Dad. It was her idea, I tried to stop her. I just as disapointed as you are. *'Miley': I am amazed that you can stand without a spine! ---- *'Oliver': I just can't figure out one thing. Why are we hiding? *'Lilly': Oliver, you naive, simple boy... with a very good point. Best of luck! leaves *'Jackson: 'Miley about Roby' '''Miley, it's been 3 years. He's probably lonely. *'Miley: Well, then, we'll get him a puppy! ---- *'''Hannah: (to Robbie angrily) How could you? to storm out, but Robbie stops her *'Robby': Whoa, hold up there, little girl. How'd you find out? *'Hannah': Well, you didn't tell me. *'Robby': Darlin', I can explain. *'Hannah': (angrily) Ok, explain this, why are you dating someone without telling me? Explain how you could ever think that there's someone out there who could ever replace my mom! off ---- *'Robby': What's this rope ladder doing here? *'Miley': Oh, Dad, let's not ruin the beautiful moment. *'Robbie': You're right. I'll ruin it tomorrow. ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes